My Life Sucked Without You
by J.J Way xxx
Summary: Frank's life is surround by people who hate him. When he gets kidnapped by someone who says they love each other, will his life get worst or better? vampire frerard xx
1. Chapter 1

This is my second frerard story. I'm doing this one as well as two others, one is on here 'my confusing romance' but I don't think I want to put the other one on its retarded.  
Anyways I hope you like this one; I think it's already better than my other one

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

**My name is Frank Iero, I am 16 and still only 5.5. At the moment I have plain black hair, but it's always changing. I live with my mum and dad who aren't really nice to me, and also love me too much to let me go out into the world alone. I play guitar and can sing a bit, mainly just screamo. I have no friends and am hated by everyone, I get beat up at school and no one seems to care, the teachers just look the other way and my parents say this will prepare me for the future.**

**My life has never been great, but than again my life hasn't been that long. But today has been the worst day ever, and I don't mean embarrassing worst, I mean, full of pain, and torment. Anyways if we go back to yesterday before any of this happened we can start the story there. Might as well considering it's where it starts. Right, so the story starts with me going out the door to school.**

"Bye!" I scream into the house, my parents never reply but moan shit less if I don't say I'm going. The walk to school doesn't take that long, but I always seem to be late, it might be because I go other places first to have a smoke, might be, who knows? I get to school 20 minutes late on a 10 minute journey. My first class is English, so it doesn't really matter if I'm late, my teacher doesn't really care. The only seat left though, is one next to Dan Davis. He was in the gang of school dick heads, he isn't as bad on me as his friends are, but still doesn't like me. I sigh and slump into the chair not even half a meter from him, the day's already completely shit. "Hey faggot" he says kicking me in the shin, it doesn't really hurt just a slight sting.  
"Alright Dan" I sighed, looking away.  
"Yeah, I'm fine faggot. Did ya sleep with anyone nice last night?" he's hinting at something.  
"No, my ass is still hurting from the other night" I did a playful wink at him, which just got a snarl, but would normally be a punch in the ribs if I was sitting next to his mates. "Why did you? I guessing that's what you were hinting at" he smiled and licked his lips sitting up right in his chair.  
"Chelsea Norman" wow!  
"Really?" he nodded slowly several times. God, so full of himself. "Thought she was going out with Charlie?" I'm going to get beat up madly for talking to him.  
"Yep, she is" I had to resist calling her a slut, he wasn't going out with her but would still smash my face in for saying it. Wait a sec, I'm already due a beating, so what the hell. "Slut" I whispered it though, but he still heard.  
"You know I'm going to beat the shit out of you for saying that"  
"Yeah, I thought about that, but then I was like I'm already going to get beat up for talking to you, so what the hell"  
"I'm not going to beat you for talking to me" he kinda looked sympathetic.  
"Maybe not, but your friends are" Dan was new to the school, and the gang, so hadn't released yet that I was the kid who was beat up for even breathing. He didn't speak to me after that but kept looking at me once in a while, like he felt sorry for me, but I don't know, I'm not a mind reader.

*RIINNGGG*

Right then, end of class, I have to quickly get to my next class before one of Dan's mates get to me first. Shit! What do I have next! Quickly think you twat before Dan's mates find you just standing there! Urmm... I can't think well under pressure! TOO LATE!

SMACK

My face was smashed straight into the wall. Well, I told you to hurry up thinking. Oh for, FUCK SHAKE, SHUT UP! See this is what having no friends does to you. You end up arguing with your mind.  
"Why the fuck were you talking to Danny, faggot!" I was being held my neck, up against a wall having my face punched in.  
"Answer me now!" another punch  
"Not talking huh?" yet another punch. Jocks are such air heads. How can I speak when you're clocking up my throat with my own blood!  
He stopped for a second and I spat my blood in his face, then gave him blood filled smile.  
"Jason, just leave him alone" oh look it's Dan, my saviour. Of course me being in the mood for winding Jason up...  
"Yeah Jason leave the faggot alone before he dies and you don't have anyone one to fuck anymore" That earned me another punch, but I just let out a dark laugh "I wonder why you haven't bothered to kill me yet, think about it, one less kid to worry about"  
"That's deep faggot, makes me think about stuff. But I like you too much to kill ya, unfortunately" he dropped his grip on my neck and I fell to the floor. Well obvious, where else are am I gunna fall to? "I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah, faggot?" I don't know why they put faggot on the end of every sentence they said to me, but it makes my feel special.  
"Yep, bye Jason"  
"I'm allowing you to say bye to Danny boy is well"  
"Oh that's makes me feel loved. Bye Dan" he gave me a little wave, then him and Jason walked to their next lesson leaving me slumped there, bloody.

Your probably thinking, they're nice to me for bullies, because yeah they are, if your not thinking that, then you just don't understand. I said I'm hated by everyone because I am, but I am liked. Let me explain, the dick heads beat me up, yes, but they are nice about it like they talk to me with out it being just insults. You see they like me but hate me because they like me, I don't really get it but I'm only telling you what they told me. Seriously, they sat me down and explained everything just so I understood why I was getting beat up.

I better go and clean myself up before the teacher find me and accuses me of trying to kill myself again. I looked at myself in the mirror, hating what I see, don't get me wrong I am damn fit and all, but there's just something not right about me, other wise I'd have friends, people who liked me and didn't feel so disgusted with themselves for it that they'd beat me up. "You're a completely useless faggot" now I'm speaking to myself, it's fine when I talk to myself in my head but out loud is weird. Well you are a weird freak. Yeah I guess I am. I'm going to sit out the rest of the day, most days I go and sit under a tree out in the field doing nothing in particular but sitting, until we can go home. I mean sometimes I stay late and watch the after school football club they're always fun to watch, mainly when they fall over.

What the fuck!

Turning round isn't normally this weird. I'm really freaked out. That wasn't there before. There's red writing, on a second ago pure white wall. Yes the toilets were kept extremely clean. And this writing is directed at me, some bitch is gunna pay. I'm gunna get the blame for this, fuck shake. I stormed out of the toilet, not caring what was written on the wall at the moment, I'm too pissed by the fact that they had now gotten me into shit loads of crap. This school takes pride in its toilets.

I was now sitting under my tree thinking about what they had written, whilst smoking of course, it was really stressful. 'Stop thinking about yourself like that Frankie'. OK so it's long winded but it's still fucking freaky.  
1)how did people know what I was thinking  
2)how was it written in the same time it took me to turn round  
Plus no one calls me Frankie so that gives me no clue who it is.

This has been a very stressful day, not even 12 yet.


	2. Chapter 2

hey xx I tried to make this as creepy as I could, which I think I failed at xx pleaseeeee leave a comment so I know what you thought of it xx

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

When lunch came I decided I was hungry so made my way across the filed to the cafeteria. I think I might get chips, I like chips, they're not the best here but who give a shit. I was walking passed the lockers and saw the dick heads throwing a nerd in there. I love nerds in lockers they are so funny. If you throw them in there and they were passed out, when they wake up they think they're dead and start screaming and all that shit about not wanting to died and how they weren't ready and they still had stuff to do with life. When you open the locker after they've stopped screaming, the looks on their faces are priceless. "Was he passed out when you threw him in there?" I asked Jason, I got on with him the most. Which sounds weird after he beat me up earlier, but ya know…  
"Yeah, why do you ask faggot?"  
"Have you never been here when they wake up?" I was smiling like mad, the excitement building, that's just how funny it was.  
"No, why?" Oh, he has miss out on the most fun part.  
"Wait and see, you have to be quiet though otherwise it won't work"  
"Ok" he said slowly and nodded. Air head.  
Just as I had predicted, the nerd squealed, he cried out for his mom most of the time and then pissed himself. "Wait, dead people don't urinate?" and with that Jason opened the locker reviling a wet-pants-nerd. Oh how I love the dick heads. I think I would have killed myself by now if the nerd in locker thing wasn't so funny. Well, maybe not.  
"Well done faggot. Because it was funny, I won't punch you for talking to me" I smiled up at him, nicest thing he'd ever said to me. I turned and frown at the nerd quivering.  
"You should learn to control your bladder, because you pissing yourself has put me off my chips. I hope your fucking happy" I scoffed, then waved "bye Jason"

I spent the rest of the day back at the tree before going home. The sight at home was also a different and creepy one. Yet again another message and again to me! Also yet again, ignoring the words, I thought about how now my parents are going to kill me. This one said 'Frankie baby' with a heart around it. This is getting weird now I have some messed up kid crushing on me? I say messed up cause liking the school outcast, which even the nerds bullied is fucked up. I decide to let it go and went in my house finding another note. Oh for fuck shake, I'm gunna ki- oh it's just from my mom, thank fuck and this time written on paper in case you thought my mom had spray painted the living room. It said:

xx  
me and your father have gone round your aunties for tonight  
won't be back till you get home from school tomorrow  
don't go running away while we're gone  
xx

Great! Alone with a weirdo on my ass! I'm going for coffee. I walked into the kitchen only to freeze in the door way. On the wall of my kitchen were the words 'looks like we're alone for the night, oh and I'd love to be on your ass'. I screamed and ran up into my room, more words on my floor 'don't you want to be alone with me' I'll go in my bathroom, 'your cute when your scared'. I couldn't help but start crying; I didn't break down, just felt tears coming down my face. I wanted to feel safe so ran into my mom and dad's room and hid in their bed. I stayed under there 10 minutes before sticking my head out of the covers, I looked around for more words and when I found none, I sighed and lied back down onto the pillows. I chuckled to myself, I bet it was just my dad leaving messages around the house, and a kid at school must have been in on it for the one in the toilet, yeah that sound goods. I opened my eyes so I was looking up to the ceiling 'no games by daddy, your mine now Frank' I immediately sat up in horror, and completely regretted it. At the foot of the bed was a slim, pale man with short white hair. I'm sure I'm just imaging it. If you are, you're obviously trying to kill yourself. Then that's what I'm doing then my mind is trying to kill me.  
"Your not imagining this Frankie" he spoke grossly too sweet "your mine Frankie and always will be" his voice had darken.  
Before I could say anything I blinked and he was gone. That was shit scary, I looked up seeing that the writing had gone too. Oh my fuck! Thank god I think I was just imagining it then. Right then, back to making coffee. I jumped out the bed and made my way down stairs, not before picking up one of my dad's golf clubs. Drinking the coffee, I thought about all the notes.  
'Stop thinking about yourself like that Frankie'  
'Frankie baby'  
'Looks like we're alone for the night, oh and I'd love to be on your ass'  
'Don't you want to be alone with me'  
'Your cute when your scared'  
'No games by daddy, your mine now Frank'  
"Your not imagining this Frankie"  
"Your mine Frankie and always will be"

What do most of these things have in common, apart from being creepy? They're something I was thinking of or were in a place where I thought about going, like with my room, bathroom and kitchen. And 'your mine now Frank', was the one that stuck in my mind the most. It was scary, like what did he mean by that? I can't deal with this. I'm going to bed. There was a note on my bed, I've had enough of notes I can't take it anymore.

'I'll leave you for tonight I can see it's a lot for you to take in  
but tomorrow I'm coming for you and you can't stop me  
we need each other, you may not realise it yet but you do and you love me  
your mine always, don't you forget that  
love G xoxo'

How can I love or need someone I've never even met? Why is that the main thing on your mind, he said he's coming for you, I think you should think about that instead! Yeah, I'll think about it in school, it'll give me something to do. That's a good plan, well done Frank, but what if he comes for you in the night! Urmm...well I won't know cause I'll be asleep so there's no point making a plan for it. And with that I drifted of to sleep. I woke up at about, 9:30pm, at least it's not in the middle of the night. But it's still in the middle of my sleep. I was woken up by a text, probably from mom or something… oh, no, it's from Dan? That's weird  
Dan: Hey Frank, it's Dan  
Frank: How did u get my number?  
Dan: I know people  
Frank: Right :/ What do you want anyway?  
Dan: Just seeing if you're ok?  
Frank: I'm fine :) just weirded out a bit :/  
Dan: Why? What's up?  
Frank: You really don't want to know, it's way too weird  
Dan: Tell me! I won't beat you up for it! Lol  
Frank: You won't tell anyone then?  
Dan: Course not  
Frank: Cool :D Well it started in the toilet at school, What happened is there's messages to me everywhere I go. It's really scary and weird  
Dan: :/ what type of messages?  
Frank: well there's only been 9 so far. Like one said 'your mine Frankie and always will be' :/  
I know that one was said but I didn't want to text that cause it'd make me sound even more mad.  
Dan: Sounds like a rapist mate :/ I'd be careful if I was you  
Frank: Yeah, thanks :) and thanks for not calling me a freak :D  
Dan: is alright (: I'm glad you trusted me to tell me :D Makes me feel special  
Frank: lol :)  
Dan: right, I'll leave you to sleep. You might end up having to attack a rapist so you'll need your energy  
Frank: Stop trying to creep me out  
Dan: :P

Well, this has been an interesting day. It has been well weird.  
1) Someone had felt sorry for me, that's the first time this has happened  
2)I had a convocation with Jason without being beat up  
3) Creepy notes  
4) Creepy man  
5) Just had the first texts from someone, who didn't threaten me or wasn't my mom/dad  
If anything, things are starting to look up, soon I might even have friends at that school. Yeah because that's going to happen. It might. No it won't, besides your going to get killed by a weirdo tomorrow so it can't happen. I dunno, he sounded too nice for him to want to kill me. Whatever, go to sleep, I'm tired. OK.

Seriously, my mind is fucked up.


	3. Chapter 3

First time we see Gerard, what will Frank think? Well you'll only find out when you read it won't ya xxx 

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

I hate mornings. I think I hate my alarm clock more though. It blasts me out of a good dream, I don't remember what it was about but I liked it, and that's all that matters. I'm going to take a shower. Wait, what about creepy guy? He might be able to see, I wouldn't be surprised if he's still in my house, the dick.  
I decided to take a shower anyway, but I was in my swimming trunks, just to be on the safe side. What if he had watched me in the shower before? I feel sick at the thought of someone watching me. When I'm done in the shower I put on my black skinnies, and white tee with a red tie. Damn I look sexy, probably get beat up for it at school. But fuck it. I do my make up, just black eyeliner, so it doesn't take long, and then head downstairs for a coffee.

Hurrmmm?

I wonder why I haven't seen any notes about. I would have thought the psycho would have left a message reminding me he was coming.  
Dan: Have you been raped yet? :P  
That bitch, he's acting like were best mates or something, creeping me out and all.  
Frank: No still here, but there's still time before school :L  
Dan: You scared? ;)  
Frank: I'm not talking to you any more  
Dan: Spoil sport :P

I like Dan, he's cool. "Right, need to be at school in 10, better get gong so I can smoke before" I poured the rest of my coffee down the sink and headed out. I was locking the door when I feel a well weird breeze, "should I get a hoodie?" I shrug and carry on walking down my path. When I get to the end I feel it again. Shit, what's that? It's weird, cause I can feel it but nothing is moving, not one branch or one leaf on it.  
"Hey Frankie" fuck! "Don't swear, it's rude" I turn quickly around and see the pale man again.  
"Wha…what do you wa...want?" don't say anything about the stuttering. I wasn't gunna, this is shit scary.  
"You" with take I leg it. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to get away from him. After about 5 minutes of running I hid in an alleyway. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Dan, I could have called but I didn't want him, creepy guy, to hear me.  
Frank: HELP, it's the fucking rap  
I didn't get to finish what I was texting, cause my phone had been snatched off me. I look up and see creepy guy, as he looked through my phone. I started panicking, breathing too fast for me to handle. He looks angry as he looks through my phone, and then I'm sure i saw hurt in his face, but as I said before, I'm not a mind reader.  
"WHO THE FUCK IS DAN!" what? "YOU HEARD ME!" oh my fuck, oh my fuck, oh my fuck. His once hazel eyes had turned red, and it was fucking scary, with his face right in mine. "ANSWER ME" I can't answer when I'm having trouble breathing. "Oh, sorry, calm yourself down. I'm not going to hurt you" I really doubt that, but his eyes had gone normal again, so as soon as I had, well not calm down, but wasn't having trouble breathing, I replied but my voice came out all quiet and wimpy.  
"He's just a mate, somewhat?" He didn't look like he believed me, instead his eyes turned back to red and he started yelling again. But this time I covered my ears and closed my eyes so I wouldn't start hyperventilating again.  
"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING HIM ABOUT US!" us? If your going to get out of this alive Frank, then your going to have to man up. Like you do with the dick heads, give him smart ass comments just like you do with them. I opened one eye to see if he was still there, and yep he was! I immediately saw a red eye and closed mine again. Just do it with your eyes closed Frank, take it one step at a time.  
"There is no us you jackass, now piss off!" I couldn't find to courage to shout it as loud as him, but I'm sure he got the message. After a while of hearing no reply I open my eyes again. No more red eyes. No eyes at all, in fact. "Huh" I giggle, I guess I can meaner then I thought.

FUCK!

Yes, the eyes were still here. Hazel again, but still there. He had just moved to the other side of me and was now sitting down against the wall. Though his eyes were hazel, which was good, they were now watery is well. Oh my shit, have I made him cry?  
"Yes, you have" he whispered in a rather sad voice. I had only just noticed that he was reading my FUCKING MIND! All this time he had been answering to my thoughts, funny, I forgot about all the messages being kinda replies to what I was thinking is well.  
"Are you alright?" fuck Frank, just run for it, why are you asking? Because I'm a nice person. No your not, your a faggot that people hate, yesterday you laughed at kid for pissing himself, that's not nice is it. Oh shut up!  
"Why, do you have arguments with yourself?" Still in that sad voice, it was cute, I prefer him like this. He was almost sweet and well, like I said, cute. You've just said you stalker is cute; you are a faggot after all. Shut up, he can hear you ya know. Yep but I'm not the one who said he was cute when he can hear you. Shhh, I'm replying.  
"I'm messed up. Being hated leaves you alone too much and you end up talking to yourself for company" well done Frank, I'm sure he think your well normal now. Yeah and your helping so much by talking to me.  
"I think its cute actually mean side"  
"What?"  
"You have two personality's in your head, one is mean to you and the other is just you"  
"I don't always have them in my head, sometimes I'll just be thinking, ya know like a normal person and other times it'll be them arguing" this is weird, I should go. If I go now I might actually be early for school. "Sorry, for making you sad. It's just, ya know, yeah..." your creepy, scary and have said there's something between us, when this is the first conversation I've had with ya!  
"You're really hurtful, you know that!" He was glaring at me giving me the evils now, which was very intimidating.  
"I'm going to school now" I said slowly not breaking eye contacted with him. I stood up and backed away still looking at him.  
"You're not leaving me Frankie" He started doing the same thing, but instead of backing away was slowly moving towards me.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" and I turned and ran. I'll run to school this time, where I'll be safe.  
"GRAB HIM!" Who the fuck is he yelling at?

Oh them, the two people who now have hold of me. One skinny with glasses, and the other with a fro. "I told ya, we should have came in the first place you retard" fro guy said  
"I could have handled it; I was just fed up of playing games with him" creepy guy replied to him.  
"What do you want us to do with him?" Skinny guy asked his voice was sweet and gentle.  
"Why are you being nice TO MY BROTHER?" I realised I was staring, at who was now, creepy guy's brother. I have nothing to say to that, but maybe I do...smart ass comment time.  
"Are you jealous that I think your brother is nicer then you are?" I did a playful grin and saw creepy guy get angry, so carried on by looking back up to his brother "Hey, I'm Frank, and your fit"  
"I like him" fro guy laughed, but creepy guy didn't find it funny, and grabbed my face a bit too hard to be honest. I could feel is red eyed stare burning my skin, not literally, just like I could feel him have a hard focus on me. I had to explain that, cause even I thought I was talking about him actually burning my skin off, that would be weird "what's he thinking about? You looked weirded out"  
"Something about me burning his skin off?" yeah, forgot I was thinking. I felt an opportunity to annoy him again so turned my gaze, not my face cause I couldn't move that, back to his brother.  
"It's not as weird as it sounds. I like your glasses did your get they from top shop?" Creepy guy now moved his grip to my t-shirt now lifting me off the ground, making fro and glasses release their hold on me. I let out a dark laugh as I love to do when someone tries to hurt me. "Sorry, I know it's terrible that they don't actually do glasses in top shop, but there's no need to get angry about it, creepy guy" I let out another dark laugh as he pins me against the wall. "Seriously, pushing me about isn't going to make me stop; only make it worst"  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!"  
"I don't think you will, you said you loved me and needed me" I stated with an evil smirk.  
"Wanna bet?" he smirked back, showing his teeth.  
"Go on then! Fucking kill me!" adding more of that well known laugh. You know your weird right? I'm just saying. Shut up, I'm handling this.  
"Your boyfriend's normal isn't he? It's like he finds being attacked enjoyable, I would understand if it was a sexual enjoyment but it's not is it, he's just finding it funny" creepy guy let go of my shirt and I dropped back to the floor, landing on my feet this time, not my ass.  
"Aren't you going to punch me?" I particularly pleaded; I think I sounded like a right whore.  
"Get him in the car!" creepy guy ordered at the other two and stormed off.  
"Come on sunshine" fro said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders walking me to the car, I'm guessing it was to the car anyway.  
"I need to go school; Jason will wonder where I am. And then he'll attack me again" fear growing in my voice.  
"You've just asked to be punched, and now your saying you don't want to be" glasses said in a sweet concerned voice  
"It's hard to explain I don't really get it either, but I have mental problems, that's the easiest explanation I can give", they just nodded. Why are you still here Frank, just run for it! Which I then tried, only to be grabbed by creepy guy at the end of the alley.  
"Stop running, and you two keep hold" and then pushed me back at them. For someone who was dead romantic in messages, he wasn't a very nice in person.  
"Who are ya all? Cause I'm not liking not knowing your names. It's really annoying"  
"I'm Mikey, that's Ray and the one who likes you is Gerard. Me and him are brothers" Mikey, Ray and Gerard, his name was a lot nicer than him. Remember he can hear you Frank. Yeah I remember. Oh, you bitch. Enit though.  
"I'm also gunna guess he isn't normal, ya know with leaving notes around my house unseen and heard. Then appearing and disappearing like in a second. Mind reading and creepy red eyes shit. If I didn't know any better I'd say vampire"  
"yep" what the fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, this chapter's just to stall before the main point, ya know, not going into it straight away.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

The car journey was uncomfortable; I had just found out that all three of them were vampires. I was surprised that Ray was. Mikey and Gerard looked the part but Ray looked more like he'd be a werewolf. S'not at all a weird sentence. I was sat in the back between Mikey and Ray, Gerard was sat in the passenger seat and this man called Bob was driving, he was human but was Mikey's mate, so he hung around with them. I still don't know where we're going, maybe I should ask; cause basically, they've just kidnapped me.  
"We're going back to our place" huh, didn't need to ask after all. I need to get out; these people are vampires and could kill me at any second. Just try to relax get something to take your mind off it.  
"Can I have my phone back?" Gerard still had my phone; still being pissy I guess.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's mine and I want it" I was gunna play a game on it.  
"Tuff luck, I'm on it"  
"What! You can't just go on someone's phone, it might be important"  
"You shouldn't go bitching about me then!"  
"Lets not have another fight in the car" I didn't listen to Ray, I wanted a fight, I want Gerard to relies he doesn't like me and then let me get on with my life  
"You shouldn't leave creepy ass messages around my house!"  
"You said it was dead romantic a minute ago" he whispered, I could see him lower his head, I think that's a sign of sadness, but he kept going through my phone.  
"Fuck off. I'll find something else to do instead" he hadn't taken my bag off me so I'm sure there's something in there. Lets see, books, history homework, maths homework, basically all shit school stuff, oh look iPod. The fuckers out of charge, dick head.

_LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

That's my phone, which made Gerard madly jump and throw my phone in the air. "Shit! Can anyone see Frank's phone?" he was now searching around the floor for my phone, it was quite funny to watch.  
"What the fuck is this song?" Ray asked as if grossed out by it.  
"Tears don't fall, by Bullet For My Valentine" I tell him, and Gerard's still not found it even with the music blasting out, so much for vampires being good at stuff.

'_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping,  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she-_

"Found it!" Gerard screamed turning off the music  
"I was listening to that Gerard!" Mikey screamed back, and then giggled because he screamed.  
"Would she hear me, if I called her name! Would she hold me, if she knew my shame! There's always something different going wrong! The path I walks in the wrong direction!" I stop singing now cause I couldn't remember the next line, and I was getting funny looks.  
"There's always someone fucking hanging on!" I forgot Bob was here, Mikey's turn next.  
"Can anybody help me make things better"  
All three of us "Your tears don't fall they crash around me! Her conscience calls the guilty to come home!" and again, double chorus.  
"You done now? Cause I just could of put the song back on, ya know?" True, yes he could.  
"Who have I got a text from anyways?" It was obviously a text that's my text music, I have knives and pens by black veil brides as my ring tone, don't even ask, I have songs that aren't my favourites as my tones cause if I use my favourites then they're going to get annoying.  
"Ya mom, she says, ' get your fucking ass to school, I've just got a call saying your not there!', naughty boy Frankie, skipping school" urmm, weird school doesn't even phone when you don't turn up, guess they never know. Besides, it's not my fault I'm missing it!  
"Ha ha ha, funny. Give us my phone" he's not going to is he.  
"Nope" I've got an idea, not a nice one, but one none the less.  
"Fine, but don't think I'm going to have nice thoughts in my head while you've got it" Let's see...what to think of...just say a load of random comments on how you hate him.

I don't see how kidnapping me is going to make me like you, this is completely pathetic. I don't like you and never will, you can attack, steal and say whatever you want but there will never be something between us. I'm not gay and if I was I wouldn't go with someone like you, a creepy, bloodsucking cunt! Though I think your brother's cute, so very cute...

"FINE HAVE YOUR FUCKING PHONE BACK!" he yelled whilst throwing my phone at me, hard. His eyes had gone red and they were staring at me with complete focus.  
"Cool, thanks" I tried to give him a smile, to try and cheer him up. Yeah he was a freak but I didn't want to hurt him. I guess I did kinda like him, not in that way, in a friend way. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, just really needed my phone back I guess. His eyes faded back to normal and he turned his head back around so's facing the road.  
"Stop the car" are we there? Oh shit!  
"Why?" I'm confused; do you think he's going to kill me?  
"I said stop the car Bob!" and he did, but we weren't anywhere important.

I'm confused about what had just happened, one second ago I was in their car and now I'm on my back, on the side walk and the car is driving off leaving me. I was sat in the back then dragged forward, kissed, thrown out the car then heard Gerard shout 'drive'. Why am I sitting here wondering why, I'm free I should be running. Gerard? What are you doing? I thought that this would make him turn around. I was worried, but about the fact I didn't know where I was!  
Dan: Where are you? Jason was annoyed so told the office you weren't here so they'd phone ya mom.  
Thank god, Dan, he could save me.  
Frank: Kidnapped, free now though, would you mind  
Yet again phone snatched off me  
"Gerard?" Now I'm even more confused, he was the one who threw me out the car.  
"Why'd you hate me?" Huh? "I said...why'd you hate me?" His voice was timid again, how I like it, but this means he's sad is well though.  
"I don't hate you, I just don't know you. You don't know how scary this has been, I've been kidnapped by someone who says they love me yet hasn't met me, that's kinda creepy" I don't think I hurt him this time, as he just sits down next to me and agrees.  
"I'm sorry Frankie, but this is needed"  
"What?"  
"Like I said, sorry." And then a felt a hard blow to the face. I think I was punch. Had Gerard just punched me? Fuck, that's not nice. I blacked out after that so, I don't know what he did then.


	5. Chapter 5

Right this one was quite hard to write, don't ask why I just kept getting writers block every two sentences. Be dead proud cause I used a thesaurus for this chapter, thought I would the words were a bit repetitive. Like, I use the word creepy a lot but theres just no better way to say it, so that word is never going to change. Think I might higher my age rate cause of this chapter, or maybe not, I dunno. Anyways...

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

Oh my days, my face hurts. Hurm, does it really? Well yeah, I got punched in it didn't I. I'm your mind, how do you not know when I'm being sarcastic? Did you just hear that laugh? Yep, who's do you think it is? I'm guessing maybe Gerard. "Yep" I shot my eyes open, to see...Gerard on all four above me, his face so close to mine that I'm basically breathing in the air he's putting out. Not the best description, but that's how it is.  
"This is uncomfortable; do you want to get off me?"  
"Nope, your mine now, and I'm never letting you go" His voice, a husky purr, whilst stroking my cheek. This is rape-y. "It's not rape-y, cause you love me" god, when is he gunna stop?  
"Gerard seriously, stop it, why are you doing creepy things to make me like ya?"  
"Why don't you just accept this is meant to be, Frankie?"  
"Yeah, but, I don't know you. At the moment, your just creepy kidnapper. No offence like" don't be angry at that, it wasn't offensive. Luckily he didn't get angry about it, instead he got off and sat opposite me, on, what I think is his bed?  
"Yeah it is my bed, this is my room. Like it?"It was alright, it wasn't much different from my room, messy, walls full of posters, had furniture. He had a CD rack with a lot of albums and stereo near that. He had a desk on the opposite side of the room with loads of paper on it. Looks like drawings. I gunna have a look. "Sure go ahead" I think that's getting annoying now. Wow, loads of drawings and they're quite good, I like 'em. There's one of me, not weird at all.  
"These are well good Gerard, but really?" I held up the one of me and he went red.  
"Do you not like it?" he giggled. I went up to the mirror and put it to the side of my face.  
"Does look just like me actually" I mean not to scale but close enough. I'll put it down now. When I did, I sat back down in front of Gerard.  
"So ask me something then" huh? "You need to ask me stuff to get to know me, dumb-ass" dumb-ass now is it? "Yep."  
"Fine, how old are you?" vampire Frank, he could be so old he forgot.  
"Physical or actually?"  
"Both"  
"I'm 20 on the outside, and then actually 84"

"Fuck your old, seriously my nan's not even that old, she's 53 and my great nan's 76 and then the other one died so yeah, but she probably older than you though..." is she, I think she'd be 97, maybe, or is that her husband, I'm pretty sure it's one of them. Or maybe-  
"Your rambling" oh yeah.  
"Sorry, ready for the next question?" he nodded, right, question, got it! "What's your favourite band?"  
"Iron Maiden, Misfits and Black Flag are alright is well" yeah, Black Flags are well cool.  
"Why don't you just tell me about yourself instead, it's hard thinking of questions" it really is, when ya meeting someone new. Like, which questions are even important?  
"My name is Gerard Arthur Way, born April 9th. My parents are dead and were called Donna and Donald. I'm shit scared of needles and-"  
"Wait, why? You're a vampire" I just don't see why he'd be afraid of anything really.  
"I was afraid of them before I changed, so, I am now is well, I guess" carry on "and I like skittles."  
"Well who doesn't?" best sweet ever "Anyways, I'm guessing you already know stuff about me?"  
"Not that much but a bit, yeah" go on then "your Frank Anthony Iero, 16, born October 31, so therefore Scorpio. Parents are Linda and Frank, both in your opinion not that fond of you, just like everyone else in the world, apart from me of course. And your the youngest person in this house at the moment" wow, mouthful.

"That's quite a bit of knowing. And I think people are fond of me. They may hate me but are fond of me"  
"Like whom?"  
"Jason, Dan said he was all concern about where I was this morning, oh and Dan is"  
"You gunna tell me who Dan is then?"  
"Just a mate, I told you this. I mean you can even see into my mind"  
"So you don't like him then?"  
"Fuck off, I did tell ya I wasn't gay"  
"I'm sure you are" No. I'm. Not. "Yeah huh" Nope "Seriously Frankie you don't need to d-"  
"I told ya I'm not fucking gay!" red eye, red eye, red eye! I pull my knees up to my head, I really don't like red eyed Gerard, I like 'I'm scared of needles' Gerard  
"Not yet" he ripped my hands from around my legs and pinned them above my head pushing me down with them, then he pushed my legs down with his own and straddled my waist. Fuck I'm gunna get raped! Do something then!  
"Gerard please get off?" it came out a lot more shaky then intended but at least it came out. Gerard didn't listen though he just leaned down and kissed across my jaw line, then down on my neck. And I'm so sorry to myself, that I let out...a bit of a moan, like I said, sorry. He pulled off my neck and smirked at me biting on his lip a bit.  
"You liked that" doesn't mean I wanted to. Fuck shake Frank, that doesn't deny you're gay does it. "No it doesn't"  
"Gerard, really I don't want this, get off me" warm tears slowly made their way down my face. I'm that scared I'm crying, great. In seconds he had taken off my shirt, being a vampire he can do that so fast I don't even notice, but with my tie he slowly undid and pulled it off with his teeth, I don't even get how he did it.

Yet again ignoring my pleads he starting grinding against me, while gliding his hands across my chest and kissing/sucking on my neck. I'm not going to lie, it felt great, but it was sickening, enjoying it. I had to try to both stop thinking and showing how much I liked it, I can't give him what he wants. Wait a sec...his hands are on my chest, my hands are-, no they've been tied to the bed bars by my tie, how the fuck had he done that without me noticing, oh yeah, right, vampire.  
I let out a scared whimper when I felt his finger dip under the top of my skinnies. "Don't be scared Frankie" well that's comforting.  
"Get...off…off me" I cried, I tried kicking my legs but they were pinned down by his, fuck he's strong.  
"You know neither of us want that" he was undoing my skinnies and I started hyperventilating, only just really realising how far he was going. "Stop it, your just gunna make it worst on yourself" he growled then whipped off my trousers leaving me in just my boxers.  
"It doesn't have to be this way, you don't have to rape me to get what you want" of course nothing I said to this creep is going to make him stop, he just took off his own clothes which left him naked kneeling over me with an angry, evil smirk, still with his red eyes. This just made me cry more and in panic, started throwing my whole body about.  
"Stop moving now" his voice now a low, angry growl, leaving me to a whimper yet again. I closed my eyes tightly and kept silently crying as he slowly pulled down on my pants.

I thought he was going to go straight for it and 'sex me up' but instead went to my neck again and started sucking, which turned to small bites, then a tare of my skin, and last the sinking in of fangs. I couldn't move, the only thing I could do is scream in pain, which only made him sink his teeth in more and begin to apply suction. I heard a gulp go down his throat, he was sucking my blood! And then if I wasn't in enough pain and shock, he enter me, rather angrily, no preparation. It burned, it was so intense, so uncomfortable, so much pain. He took out his fangs and told me to wrap my legs around his waist or he'd bite me again, I didn't know which was worst, help him rape me or have him bite me. So I wrapped my legs around him without protest, mainly cause I thought he'd end up killing me if I allowed him to bite me, plus your have to relies how much pain was already coming from my neck, I didn't think the pain he was about to give me could be any worst. But I was so wrong.  
He griped my hips and pulled out before thrusting back in, it hurt so much, and I couldn't control the screams coming out of my mouth. Then again, twice as hard and fast as last time, he thrusts in and out.

Pound!

SCREAM!

Pound!

SCREAM!

This is how it was, he went deep inside me and I screamed in pain while he moaned his pleasure, when I wasn't screaming I was crying. How was this happening? Why was it happening?

He let out one final loud moan and I felt him come within me. He pulled out and fell to the side of me, panting, I could hear his smirk in his breaths and it made me sick. I felt used and now if possible even more scared. He had bitten me, then fucked me, what would he do now? I'm disgusting, how could I let this happen to myself? I should have fought harder; should have said something different to him; I should have let him bite me instead. I should have done more to keep my virginity in tack.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter might not be great cause, well I've never been raped so I don't know how you'd feel. I'm just writing what I could get from stories I've read in chat. The next chapter will be better, I promise :D

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

I feel numb all over, I feel used and worthless. I'm gazing at the ceiling crying silently, too scared to move. The worst part of it all is that he had red eyes through out. His breaths have slowed down now; I can see him looking at me out the corner of my eye, leaning on one elbow. He starts to lean over and I whimper, I thought he was going to kiss me or bite me again, but all he did was undo my hands and go back to his position. I was still too scared to even move my arms, I saw him stare at me with concern and sadness. He leaned over again and put my arms down to my sides, I flinched at his touch, which he noticed. "I'm so sorry Frankie" he whispered and I cringed at his voice. How can I believe that? He raped me and now he says sorry. I found my voice and spoke up.  
"No your not" I sniffed, I took a sharp breath and brought my hands to my face to hold back my loud cries.  
"Seriously Frankie I didn't mean to. It's just being a vampire, my emotion are bigger and well you saying basically you didn't like me…was hurtful and well then I started and couldn't stop" Is he trying to say this is partly my fault? "Please Frankie...don't be scared, I'm...I'm so-"  
"Just piss-"I started to shout but then quickly covered my mouth remembering what happened last time I shouted. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me again" I quivered. If anything the look he gave me back was quite a scared one. I kept my gaze on him so if he went to do something I'd be prepared this time. I watched as he got up and put his clothes on. When he was done, he walked over to his door and walked out, slowly closing it afterwards.  
After he left I couldn't feel anymore tears coming, I just let out a heavy sigh and sat up, putting my knees to my head again. I started rocking back and forth. After a while I nonchalantly got up to put my clothes back on, but seeing them scattered across the floor made me want to break down again. I've never really cried before, no matter how much my parents emotionally hurt me or the dicks physically did, I'd never cried. I didn't cry at death or depressing shit. I just can't believe this has happened. What am I going to do now?

I went over to pick up my shirt that was near his desk and saw the picture that not so long ago I had been looking at, and I remember how just before the incident we had been getting along, getting to know each other; then he just turned into a maniac. I collapse to the floor and started up again. You just won't understand how frighten I was,  
1) Being the whole rape  
2) Being bitten  
3) Red eyes staring at me, also with him with my own blood around his mouth, fangs still showing in it

Do you understand? The sight alone is one to make anyone be haunted forever.

I can hear someone coming back up the stairs. I froze up and stared towards the door like a deer in headlights. Shit, hide or something! I crawled over to a corner of the room and buried my head back in my legs. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have shouted. I shouldn't have let out a moan when he was kissing me.  
I heard the foot steps outside the room coming closer...what if he's come back for more...closer...what am I going to do?...closer...maybe he's come back to kill me this time...stops outside the door.

I heard the door creak open and shut again. The click from the door closing makes me let out a small feeble scream. "Frank?" a nice voice asks; it's not Gerard.  
"Mikey?" I lift up my head and see the named standing a couple of feet away. He's shocked as he sees my face and runs over to my level. I can't help but throw my arms around him, his voice is so comforting, I've only just met him but feel so safe around him. I let myself cry into his shoulder.  
"Frank? What's wrong?" can I tell him? Would he want to know what his brother's just done?  
"Where's Gerard?" I choke; I don't want to tell Mikey with him listening.  
"Down stairs talking to Ray" that sounds so normal, how has he just been able to act normal after what's happened.  
"About what?"  
"Rice pudding, Ray doesn't get how it's made out of rice so Gerard's trying to make him understand" he chuckled. He can get over stuff so easily can't he?  
"Oh, okay?" Not completely understanding.  
"Why did you ask?"  
"He hasn't said anything then?"  
"About what?"  
"About how he raped me?" I whispered uneasy. Hardest thing I've ever had to say and completely regret it afterwards.

"He what?" He pulled away and stood up leaving me on the floor quivering again, he's not going to bite me now is well is he? Well I don't know how vampires reacted when they get told their brother has raped someone. "He wouldn't have? You're a complete lair" strangled near the end. "My brother does a lot of things, but wouldn't do that, to you of all people" what so special about me? He doesn't believe me and Gerard are meant be is well, does he?  
"Why wouldn't he do it to me? I'm just someone he thinks he's in love with; I bet he feels the same about a lot of people"  
"No vampires only fall in love with one person in their life. Me and Ray are still waiting to find ours. So I know Gerard wouldn't do that to you, you're probably just shook up about the whole thing"  
"No I'm not!" I screamed at him, then let my voice calm before I carry on, I didn't want Gerard hearing. "I was talking to him, and I shouted at him about not being gay. He pinned me down and started sucking on my neck which I liked but I still told him to stop but he just carried on by taking of my clothes, and trust me I tried to make him stop but he didn't listen" Mikey watched me carefully as I told him "and he bite me and...and..a-and" I couldn't carry on I just broke down yet again. Do you how annoying crying is? It's really irritating, but I can't stop.  
"It's okay Frank, I believe you, don't worry" weird how he can change his mind so quickly. "Gerard can do bad stuff, even to those he loves. Me included" now I'm interested.  
"What did he do to you?" I asked as he sat and put his arms around me.  
"He bit me and changed me to what I am now"  
"How?...sorry if you don't wanna talk about it"  
"No I'll tell ya, cause it's pretty much what happened with you, but without the whole sexual stuff" that made me laugh, though it probably shouldn't. "He had been a vampire for about a week and had been locking himself in his room, so one day when he came out, I had a go at him for being so miserable, after what had just happened with the Jews and shit he should stop being so pathetic; and then he hit me, pinned me down on the floor and just well…bit into me. It really hurt and then the pain became more intense as the change began. Gerard felt really bad but carried on as if it didn't happen at first, cause that's how he deals with" which he's doing now.

We sat in silence for a minute or two and listened to Gerard and Ray argue about rice pudding things like 'for fuck shake, it says on the tin it has rice in it, just let it go will ya' then a reply like 'but it doesn't look or taste like rice so how do they make it with rice in' it was quite funny listening to them having a pointless argument.  
"What time is it?" I want to go home and I need to get home by 20 past 3 anyways cause my parents expect me home straight after school.  
"Half 3" shit I'm late.  
"I've got to go, my mum will worry" I jumped up and headed towards where I saw my bag was.  
"I'll drive you home, it's the least I can do after Gerard" thank god, I didn't want to walk home by myself, plus I had no idea where I was. We both made our way downstairs, Mikey said to be quiet or Gerard will hear. I waited outside while Mikey went to get Bob, so he'd drive the car. Their house was big, it looks really cool. It was enclosed my trees, as if maybe in a wood, I'll ask Mikey in a bit. I could hear them inside talking, Mikey had got Bob and he was now telling Gerard he was going out. "Sure you are. Tell Frank I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. You understand don't ya Mikey?"  
"Of course I do. You just can't help yourself sometimes Gerard. I mean you shouldn't of taken him in the first place!"  
"You don't understand Mikey! Have you met your one yet? Have they turned you down? Or say they basically hate ya? No, this has not happened to you Mikey! So piss off!" he was shouting but sounded like he was crying as he stormed up stairs. God I feel so guilty, I knew it was all my fault that he raped me.


	7. Chapter 7

The end of the day, lets see what Frank has to say about it shall we. Next chapter I might carry on with Frank or do Gerard's version of the day. I am going to do Gerard's version no mater what, just maybe not yet, cause I really want to carry on with depressed Frank.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

I said thanks and bye to Bob and Mikey before walking into my house, to be greeted by two angry parents. I glanced at the clock, it was 4:05, I was only 45 minutes late. Besides they only want me home to see that I didn't get a detention before I can go back out again, which I don't often do anyway. I'm really not in the mood for them, I've been kidnapped, bitten and raped by a vampire. God stop going on about it. What am I suppose to do it was very traumatic, it's the only thing I can think about. "Where have you been Frank!" my father shouts, arms crossed standing next to my mom.  
"I had a detention, for coming into school late, remember?"  
"Oh right, well at least you got punished for that. But why didn't you phone to tell us where you were?" Oh shit! Gerard still has my phone. You don't think he'll come round to give it back do you. Oh god. My breaths suddenly become more rapid. I don't want him coming anywhere near me "Frank, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing...and I didn't tell you cause I got my phone taken off me"  
"What for?"  
"Because I was going to text you back after you text me asking where I was, and the teacher saw me and took my phone. Can I go now? I've had a really bad day and just want to sleep" my dad and mom walked away and I ran up stairs. I heisted before opening my door, in case he was in there. I slowly opened the door, poked my head in and looked around. No one here, thank god. I quickly ran into my room, remembering to lock my door, and dove under my covers in bed. I'm safe under here, no one can hurt me. I feel asleep crying, I had nightmares about the pain and the eyes. I feel emotionless now, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, but it's hard not to. Tomorrow will be better, don't worry Frank, when you wake up everything will be normal. Like it was all a bad dream.

**So there you go, there was the worst day of my life. Tell me you've had a worst one, tell me you've had it worst than being raped by a vampire, red eyes, and blood stain teeth included.  
Tell me that when you look at yourself in mirror you see something worst then yourself screaming under a monster,  
Tell me you hear worst than 'you liked that' and 'stop moving now' or evil moans and laughs.  
Tell me you feel worst than a pain on your ass reminding you of what has happened, or a red ring around your wrists from where you were tied up.  
Tell me you think worst than 'I made him rape me' 'I was the one who annoyed him so much to it' 'It wasn't his fault he can only love one person and that happened to be someone who had just said they hated him'  
Tell me you hate yourself for something worst than the fact that you were raped and found it a bit enjoyable and thought that he was quite cute.  
You wanna tell me that this doesn't count as a worst day ever than go ahead, but let me remind you my mind and body are haunted with what happened and don't blame me if I take it out on you, I'm sure the sight of your dismembered body will be a better thought then me.**

**I know he's gunna come back, like he said, his emotions are bigger and he can't help himself. And like Mikey said, vampires only have one love and I'm sure with his so big emotions he won't let me go that easy.**

**I'm standing here looking at my reflection, looking at the whore in front of me. You liked being raped didn't you? I bet you like the fact his moans are all you can hear now? I bet you love the fact you can still feel his come and cock in you? You're a gross, disgusting faggot!**

**Lets go and see what today will bring shall we. And off we go to school again, maybe I'll get of street without being kidnapped again; lets see.**


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah, still Frank's pov but it is gonna be Gerard's next. Because I want to do Gerards pov before you find out weather they should get together. Basically so you know both sides of the story. But if you don't want to see Gerard's side, then just go to the last chapter(after reading this one), which is in Gerard's pov.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

"Bye" I mumble as I wearily walk out the house, looking around before closing the door. I shove my hands in my hoodie and started my walk. I don't want to go and smoke, I just want to go where I'll be safe, school. I look like shit, I'm wearing my baggy jeans with the holes in and a pain black tee with a black hoodie over the top, I've not even put any eye make up on. That's what happens to you, you forget to care about the way you look.

The sight and the sounds, I really can't get it out my head.

I get to school with no sight of Gerard, thank god. I get half way down the court yard in front of the main building before I'm confronted by the dick heads. "Frank, where were you yesterday? I asked the office and they said even ya mom didn't know. How were we supposed to know something bad hadn't happened?" Well, something bad did happen but I can't really tell Jason. So I don't say anything but shuffled my feet a bit.  
"Is it something to do with that thing you was telling me 'bout?" I kept my gaze down at my feet and nodded, accidentally letting a tear roll down my face.  
"When you did you have a conversation with faggot?" Jason asked all dim and confused.  
"Frank, are you okay?" Why's he being so nice? I looked up at him now a couple more than one tear on my face.  
"Shit, what's up?" This comes from Charlie, the same one who's girlfriend Dan slept with.  
"What did you talk to him about yesterday, Dan?" Jason tilted his head to the side followed by others in his crew. "Is that a new kid or something?" I looked round to see Gerard at the top of the yard walking down to us. I let out a whimper and stepped back at a bit.  
"Come on, Frankie" Dan says picking me up by placing his arms around my waist and taking me away. It felt weird, I felt very tall, I mean in his grip I was now a foot of the ground. "Smash his face in" he then directs to the rest. Not talking about me by the way; smash Gerard's face in.  
"You heard him, I'm going with 'em" Jason said to them before running after us. "Seriously, what's this about?"  
"Frankie...?" I shook my head; I didn't want to talk about it. "I just know he's scared, and we're taking care of it, okay Jase"  
"I guess, but doesn't this mean we lose our faggot by helping him out?" I giggled, our faggot, it's funny. Besides I'd rather be their faggot then Gerard's sex toy.

"OK then, tell what's happened, Frank?" Dan had put me down behind the science block, it's the most in closed place in the school, he had his hands on either side of my face, looking me right in my tear filled eyes "Jase, you go keep watch or something, and run right back over if he comes, yeah?"  
"Sure" and he went.  
"Now tell me?"  
"Tha...that's the creepy guy...and he...and his friends kidnapped me yesterday and...and a..a" I fell on Dan's shoulder and cried into it.  
"Did he hurt you" he asked stroking my hair with one hand, his other arm around my waist holding me up slightly. I nodded as best I could. "Please say it was just beating you up?" I started shaking, I saw the red eyes float around my head.  
"He raped me, Dan" I heard him gasp and he tightens his grip on me while kissing the top of my head…And what? He just kissed the top of my head?  
"I'm so sorry Frankie. Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't like a forty year old, greasy fat man" He laughs nervously and I sigh, that would have been more uncomfortable and gross, yes, but not worst.  
"No, it was an 84 year old vampire instead" He pulled me off him and started scanning my face.  
"What?" I knew he was looking for any chance of me lying, I'm sure he thought I was mental anyway, if I was him I'd think I'd was mental is well; I mean, vampires aren't meant to excised.  
"He's coming!" Jason yelled running back to us, interrupting me before I could say anything else.  
"Okay. Come on Frankie" Dan grabbed me by my hand and started dragging me in the opposite direction of the way Gerard was coming.

We were stopped though, as he suddenly appeared in front of us. I let out a feeble scream while the other two were just gobsmacked. "He was...I mean, what...I'm confused?" Jason started scathing his head, and Dan stepped in front of me, a way to defend me.  
"Stay away from him". Please go away Gerard, you've hurt me enough. I'm sorry I know it was my fault, so let's leave it at that and carry on with our lives, yeah?  
"I can't do that. I need Frank and he needs me. Seriously, I'm sorry" Why doesn't he get it?  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at him and clutched onto Dan's jacket, which he reacts by smiling back at me.  
"He doesn't need you, and if he did you've not done a very good job at being there for him. Like all the times we've been beating him, where have you been?" Is that helping?  
"Nice choice of words, how bad does that make us look? While we've been beating him up? Really Jase, how is that helping?"  
"Just 'cause you're a lot smarter" he folded his arms and pouted his lips, which would have made me giggle; if I wasn't so terrified.  
"Give me Frank now" Gerard growled at Dan while his eyes turned red. I buried my head into the back of Dan's arm and whimpered.  
"Look what you've done to him. He's never been weak, now look at him. He looks like shit".  
"Seriously Jason! Shut up!"  
"At least it was better than his last comment" I mumbled into Dan's arm.  
"Take Frank, I'll deal with this dick head" I felt myself being pulled lightly off Dan and then being quickly dragged away.

"See what you've done faggot. You've made all of us show our care for you" he giggled after we stopped outside I think maybe the maths block.  
"Thanks Jason. I don't mean to make you care; so sorry" he put an arm across my shoulder.  
"It's okay. You know we've always thought as you as part of our family, just part of it we chose to keep hidden"  
"I love how well your words make sense together".  
"Hey, just 'cause your going through something, that will not stop me from punching ya" he pointed a finger at me.  
"Yeah, and you can't stop me doing this either" our eyes quickly darted to Gerard, suddenly stand in front of us, but before we could do anything, he smashed Jason's face into the wall.

He fell to the floor with blood all over his face. I was on my own now. No doubt he's done something bad to Dan is well. He took a step closer to me. "Don't Gerard. Why are you doing this to me?"  
"I need you to understand, what I did yesterday was wrong but I really didn't mean to. I love you, and I can never hurt you like that again. Understand this was never supposed to happen". Oh well, I guess that makes it alright then.  
"Ok, I understand now. Go away" I breath  
"Please come with me so we can talk?" He puts a hand towards me and I just looked at it keeping mine safely by my side.  
"About what?" I ask, keeping my eyes on his hand.  
"About us, just let me explain myself and if you still want to turn me down then you can but please, just hear me out" He sounded so desperate. So I guess I'll go with him, reasons to me unknown; but it feels like the right thing to do.  
"You're not going to hurt me again then?"  
"Frank I promise. I will never lay another finger on you, unless you want me to"

So I cautiously take his hand, and we race away at inhuman speed till he reaches a park. I went over to the beach and sat down, where he soon joined me and starts his talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard's pov! Well done, you amazing bananas if you have decided to read Gerard pov first instead of skipping right to the end. Unless you are one of those people who went and read the end first, got confused because maybe it doesn't make complete sense without Gerard's pov and came back to read it; if that is the case you are bad bananas and will be eaten by my Brendon Urie ducks.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

**My name is Gerard Way, I am 84 in the body of a 20 year old. I have short blond hair, I'm 5.7 and quite slim, vain or what. I live mostly on the road with Ray, Mikey and bob. But we recently got a house in some forest type thing or whatever. Mikey is my little brother by 3 years and my parents are both dead, I dunno what they died of; I haven't seen them since I was actually 20. Oh, and did I mention I'm a vampire, yeah that's a big detail really, probably should have started with it.**

**Vampires are strange, I don't really get them to be honest, and I am one, so I don't expect you to either. Vampires don't often stay in big packs, 'cause people might get suspicious, that's why we just stay together, me, Mikey and Ray who are vampires and bob's just our human friend, mainly Mikey's really.**

**The law on vampires is pretty straight forward, no really stupid bollocks that you have on twilight about sparkle skin or some shit, no. We can go out in the sun, we just chose to mainly go out at night; attracts less attention. We do not sleep in coffins, we do not hang up side down, we do not wear capes (all of the time) and we certainly don't turn into bats, I don't know where that came from. The only thing that is ever right is our speed, strength and blood thirst. We can go without blood it doesn't kill us not having it, we just like it is all. It doesn't drive us insane like we'll start shaking and getting weaker when we don't have it. The only thing is that when we see it we want it, when we're close to someone's veins we can hear it and when it's exposed we can smell it. It's just like a drug, or kinda like chocolate to middle aged women, ya know, but just a bit more intense need for it.**

**One thing that gets me about vampires is there emotions; it's like being a teenager on your period your whole life, just less crying. We get angry easier and when we do our eyes go red, (we can change them black if we want, no emotion needed to change it that colour). And then there's this love thing, right, where vampires don't ever feel it, it's just lust. Apart from one person; like your soul mate. Some vampires never meet them (cause they can be anywhere in the world, like you can live in America and your soul mate in china or somewhere far) where as others do. When they do, they can kept them as humans or change them, whatever floats your boat. Sometimes though, your soul mate doesn't feel the same; yeah your soul mates, but that doesn't mean you both have the same love interests, like you find them and there married already and they don't want to leave there partners. In those times, all of the vampires I've hear of and that's happened to them, have killed themselves, I think it's stupid, but better to die then live forever alone.**

**If you're wondering how you find you one, it's the fact you can read their mind, you're the only one who can and they're the only one you can hear. We have a range of like 20 meters when it comes to listen it their thoughts which is why it takes so long, if ever, to find your soul mate. The closer you are to them the louder and clearly the voice, it's like a radar.**

**A few days ago I found my one, and it was amazing, till the next day when they got creeped out, and then today when I did something completely shit to them. I'll tell you about it, so let's start on the first day a couple of days after moving in.**

"Gerard, are you going to help unpack?" I don't see the point we'll move again in no time anyway. One of us will slip up and rip out a hookers neck and we'll quickly have to be on our way again.  
"How have you not even finished yet? We're fucking vampires Ray. Use your speed and it'll be done in no time."  
"I said no running in the house, so we're not going to run in the house" stupid rule, I don't see why not, but Ray is the smartest one out of all of us, decision making wise not in facts; he's a bit dim in that area.  
"Whatever. Anyways I've done all my crap. So that's me done, I'm going out for a walk"  
"Fine, but don't do any of your shit" What shit? I'm delightful.

I walked to the more housed part of the town and just wonder around. I stopped at park and lay on the grass, somewhat sunbathing. I won't get a tan, which I'm fine with though, when I was human I used to tan easily 'cause of me being part Italian and I hated it, I liked me nice and pale.

_Stupid parents, I don't see why they don't understand. I'm fucking 16 for crying out loud, I'm aloud to live on my own. If they don't like me why do they insist on me being safe? They don't care when I get beat up so why would they care if it happened when I'm living on my own._

Oh my days, a fucking voice. shit! Who is it? I sat up and looked around and saw no one.

_Fucking tree, it's got my hoodie dirty. This is complete shit and it's not as if I have time to change. Well I do, but that's not the point. What the fuck? Shit, ants every way!_

And there he is, jumping out of a tree. He stood under the tree and brushed himself down with a fag hanging out his mouth. "Fucking ants" god he's beautiful, the little motherfucker is so fit. He has pain black hair, slightly spiky at the back, he looks about 2 inches, maybe, smaller than me and as he said, or thought, he's 16.

_Better go school, I'm 10 minutes late, gunna take me 10 minutes get there. So let's go. Fuck you tree! You do realise your talking to a tree? Yeah, I'm really not in the mood I've just got attacked by ants. Your never in the fucking mood, it's ants, dick heads, parents, work or just busy, you never speak to me. Oh just fuck off!_

Has he just had a conversation with himself? He's weird. Let's follow him. Then I'll know what school he goes to.

I found out what school he went to and sped home to tell Ray, oh my god he's gunna be dead jealous, he's an older vampire then I am. 102 I think, so he's been looking for his one longer then me. I only found out about them from Ray.  
"Ray! Ray! RAY!" I ran though the house screaming his name.  
"Have you messed up already?" I ran into the living, where he was sitting playing black ops with Mikey. "And I said no running in the house!"  
"But this is important!" days, I'm dead excited "I met him!"  
"Him...?" Mikey signalled for me to go on.  
"Him! The soul mate him!" Ray dropped his remote and stared up at me.  
"You're saying, you were just out for a stroll and found you soul mate, while I've actually been looking years!"  
"Well I wasn't strolling at the time I was lying down on the grass having a sun bathe"  
"That's even worst!" what? I would have thought he'd be happy for me. What am I thinking; of course he'd be like this, that's why I'm telling him.  
"Who is it then gee?" Mikey was being nicer.  
"I don't know, some people at his school call him faggot though" that doesn't really give him a good impression.  
"Apart from him being picked on, do you know anything else about him?"  
"Yeah, he's 16, has black hair, quite short, his parents don't like him but are protective and he gets beat up at school. Oh, and has weird convo's with himself in his head!" Mikey and Ray just looked up at me oddly. "What?"  
"Well I'd rather not meet mine if she's as weird as his"  
"I second that. Now go away Gee, we're busy." And they turned their attention back to the screen. I think this is a little more important!  
"But what am I suppose to do about him?"  
"Whatever you want"  
"Yeah but do I t-"  
"Just piss off Gee and tell him or something" Ray threw a pillow at me, he would have thrown something harder if he had anything harder.  
"Yeah, that'd be funny 'hi, I'm Gerard, I'm a vampire and your my soul mate, wanna fuck me?' Go on Gee, he won't think your a freak or nothing"  
"Not compared to himself" Mikey laughed and high fived Ray. Sometimes they can both be really self-centred. I mean this if fucking important, if I fuck it up, I'll be alone forever.


	10. Chapter 10

This is gunna end soon, cause yeah. After I do Gerard pov, I'll do one more chapter and then I'll be done to focus more on my other two 'cause the one of them is really hard to do at the moment so I need to finish this one so I can do it, so yeah.

Re-do: Yeah, that's what I said before but you've still got 6 chapters after this one. And you can read my sequel which I'll start after doing all the spell checks on this story.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

After Ray and Mikey were no help, what so ever, I came up with a plan, all by my self. I would wake early so I can watch him through out his day and get to know him, and his name a least. Then the next day, I'll go and talk to him. Unfortunately, I woke up late, so won't get to see him all day. "I'm going out!" I scream into the house whilst trying to make my exit.  
"Seeing your freak boy?" I love Mikey to bits but if he says another word about my...him, I will kill that geeky vampire.  
"Yes, and I'm already late, so shut it"  
"Your not that late, he'll still be in first lesson as far as I know" he's not actually geeky, but that makes him sound like such a nerd, because he ain't been school in, well I dunno, since he was 16 and he's 80 now.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Gerard, I love you, you're my big brother, and I want to see you happy. So I did look up on the school times and the pupils." He holds up a piece of paper, with cute boy's face on it. "Is this him?" it is, is well, seriously Mikey is dead weird sometimes.  
"Yeah, that's him. How did you-"  
"From your description and picture you drew of him in your room" yeah, I like to draw, it's one of the only things I'm good at. "So yeah. His name is Frank Iero, hasn't got the best test scores, although he goes to school like every day. So I think he's a bit thick or just can't be arsed type person" he shrugged and walked off. Frank Iero. Well I better go and watch my Frankie through the day then.

I get there to find Frank sat on the floor leaning against the wall; covered in quite a bit of blood, he looks terrible. I just want to go over and hug him, but I can't interfere yet, I have to wait. Also because I'm having an urge already to go over and lick all the blood off him. His blood does smell good.

_I better go and clean myself up before the teacher finds me and accuses me of trying to kill myself again._

I followed him to a school toilet, making sure to keep quiet so he doesn't hear me. He goes in and stares straight into the mirror for quite a while.

_I hate myself, don't get me wrong I'm damn fit and all, but there's just something not right about me, other wise I'd have friends, people who liked me and didn't feel so disgusted with themselves for it that they'd beat me up._"You're a completely useless faggot"_now I'm speaking to myself, it's fine when I talk to myself in my head but out loud is weird. Well you are a weird freak. Yeah guess I am._

It hurts listening to what he thinks about himself like that. There's nothing wrong with him. He's perfect. Just if only others could see that. I can't imagine what he's going through, me and Mikey were teenagers during the ww2 and people tended not to pick on people with what was going on. Plus the whole thing that there wasn't his style back then either so they couldn't called us emo or faggot or goth or whatever cause we didn't have them. Rock music didn't come out till the 60's so I wasn't like Frank till then. I can tell he's into rock and that type of music. After being around it since it started you can tell these things.

Anyways back to the point, I didn't like it so decided to tell him. Kinda, by leaving a note that he'd see when he turns around.

When he did, he looked really scared and freaked out by my message; I thought he'd like it. Humans, so weird. Inside his head, he was going on about how much the person was gunna pay 'cause he'd get the blame for this. Then I felt quite bad, because this is going to get him into trouble.

He stormed out the toilet and carried on moaning in his head. I looked at my message 'stop thinking about yourself like that Frankie', I thought it was sweet. Hopefully he'll get something from it though.

I decided to clean off the writing and go home to get help from Mikey and Ray, then I'll go back to the school in time to follow him home or get Mikey to find out where he lives.


	11. Chapter 11

I think I actually might write more than what I said I would cause I finished my other one and the Harry Potter one is just a bit of fun to pass the time, I'm not really writing it so people will be interested in reading it, it's really only for my own enjoyment. And besides I really like this one, so yeah, I'll write a lot more than intended. And since no one's reviewing you can't really argue can you, since I don't think anyone really likes it anyway, cause no one has added me to there favourites or alert or reviewed. So I guess this is just for my enjoyment is well, gives me a reason for not doing my homework anyway.

Re-do: Yeah I can be a bit moody at times. But ya know it's hard to write a story when you don't even know if people like it or not.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

"How did it go?" I had only just stepped in the door and Mikey was straight in front of me a big cheesy smile on his face. I guess he's allowed to run in the house then.  
"I didn't stay long. He got beat up just as I got there. And then he was talking about himself really badly so I left him a message and he got pissed off about it. So, it didn't go great which is why I came home to ask for your advice" I went into the living room and collapse next to Ray. "What do you think Ray?"  
"I say, do what your heart tells you to"  
"Pussy!" Mikey shouts sitting next to me "What you should do, is be powerful and flirty"  
"Doing that is going to creep him out" Ray argues.  
"No it won't. Actually... it might a bit, but he'll just want you more"  
"Where are you getting this from Mikey?" Ray shakes he's head. I agree it does sound a bit stupid.  
"Vampire films." He answers simply "Like that one with the shiny skin. Edward is just weird and that's what made Bella want him" I've never actually got round to watching that film but I bet that's exactly what it is.  
"I don't think that's what it-"  
"Yeah, powerful and flirty! I'll creep him out a bit and he'll just fall for me" I smile interrupting Ray.  
"This is a very bad idea"  
"Shut up Ray! We'll even ask Bob; he's a human, he knows more about this than you. Bob!"  
"Yeah?" Bob walks in and sits on the other couch.  
"What to you think powerful and flirty or follow your heart?"  
"Powerful and flirty?"  
"See" Mikey smirks at Ray, who just rolls his eyes and walks off.  
"Don't blame me when it goes to shit!" Ray's still just jealous. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

After getting Frank's address off Mikey, I go to BNQ and get a spray can. I've decided to leave more messages around his house, it'll be cool and it'll freak him out, making him want me. When I get to his house I leave a message on his front door. Being sweet rather then flirty but still. I carefully draw a heart and write the words 'Frankie baby' in it. Beautiful. I'll wash it off later; no doubt it'll get him in trouble. I don't have to wait long for Frank to get home. He looked weirded out by the message then started complaining how his parents are going to kill him, till he finally decides to take notice of it.

_This is getting weird now; I have some messed up kid crushing on me? I say messed up 'cause liking the school outcast that even the nerds bullied is fucked up._

Why can't he just be glad someone likes him instead of hating himself again? He walks into his house and suddenly has an angry expression, which I don't get.

_Oh for fuck shake I'm gunna ki- oh it's just from my mom, thank fuck_ (he picks up a note and starts reading) _great! Alone with a weirdo on my ass! I'm going for coffee._

I sense my opportunity to be flirty and leave a note in the kitchen as he's getting coffee; he's probably going in there next. He freezes in the door way and screams running away. He thinks about going in his room so I leave another message there. Then to the bathroom, what I didn't except is for him to start crying. All I said was 'your cute when your scared'. Actually I can see how that can be quite scary. I decide not to leave another note as he runs into his parent's room I'll let him cool down first. He stays under there ten minute, which gives me time to think.

I don't think I'm going to get Frank by doing what Mikey says, and following your heart is stupid. So I'll follow my mind instead, my vampire mind not my 'human' heart. So vampires are creepy, scary and determined. I need to be more determined towards him to say 'I'm having you weather you like it or not'. Some people like an over powering partner and I would see Frank being one of those people because he's wimpy, lets face it, he gets beat up by everyone and hates himself, an over powering boyfriend is just what he needs. And a loving one is well so I should tell him how much he means to me, in a none following your heart way.

I think about what to put next careful, after he thinks this is just a prank by his dad. I decide to go with 'no games by daddy, your mine now frank'. It's determined, slightly catchy and creepy. Just like it needs to be. I stand at the foot of the bed watching his reaction. He quickly sits up, too quickly for me to realise he's doing it, so I don't have time to disappear. He sits and stares at me in horror while thinking,

_I'm sure I'm just imaging it. If you are, you're obviously trying to kill yourself. Then that's what I'm doing then my mind is trying to kill me._

I need him to understand, he obviously does not believe all this does he. "Your not imagining this Frankie" I say as sweetly as I could so I don't freak him out, cause I don't think I should anymore "your mine Frankie and always will be" I quickly go as he blinks and go to leave another note in his room, written on paper this time. Don't ask how I was able to go and clean of the writing when he blinked and not when he sat up, 'cause you won't get it so I'm not even going to try and explain. I look at my note impressed by how good it is and put it on his bed.

I'll leave you for tonight I can see it's a lot for you to take in  
but tomorrow I'm coming for you and you can't stop me  
we need each other, you may not realise it yet but you do and you love me  
your mine always, don't you forget that  
love G xoxo

He does need me, for his confidants, if anything. I can help him release that he's worth something, to someone, to me. And I need him so I'm not alone for eternity. The second line is to be determined again. I think my note's cute. He'll love it or be freaked out again. Hopefully he'll love it because he's already really freaked out. Now to go back and tell Mikey, Ray and Bob we're picking him up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

YEAH! I put Gerard and Mikey's 'death' in this one. I thought I should. Mikey's is a bit different then what he told Frank but I'll put an explanation about that in later or you could just ignore it. I'm going for the later. It's easier and less boring.

Re-do: It was a bit different from how Mikey told Frank, until i re-did that chapter, and now it's all good.

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

"What!" I was being shouted at by Ray for saying I was going to kidnapped Frank. Though I never said I was going to kidnap him, I just said I was coming for him. "What if he calls the police! What if we get found out now!"  
"Trust me that won't happen. Frank's not a grass" otherwise he would have told someone about being beaten up all the time.  
"What happened to the powerful and flirty plan?"  
"Your plan was stupid and made him cry" I mumbled looking out the window not in the mood to be lectured by them anymore, not that I was in the mood in the first place.  
"Made him cry? Seriously I can't wait to meet this kid" Mikey laughs then Ray joins in. I wish they'd stop picking on him; he gets enough of it at school. So I take action and smash both of their faces on the table.  
"Stop it, the pair of you" I say calmly. Their not that hurt, it'll hurt like it does on a human at first (which by how strong a vampire is doing that to a human would kill them) but then it'll go as the wound heals over after about 30 seconds. "Now your going to listen to my plan and your going to do it, weather you like it or not. Got it!" I hiss at them. They know to go along with what I say because I'm the strongest out of us. Mikey's the fastest, because the younger you are when you turn the faster you are, unless your one and can't run yet, but vampires under 15 end up dying very soon, it's not known why. And Ray's the oldest. Simple as. I mean, some people would say the wisest, but that's the same as being old in my books.  
"Okay, tell us the plan then Gee" so I do, with them nodding every so often.

After I'm done I go up to my room and think about Frank. How small he is. How cute he is. Just how everything about him is perfect, apart from the way he thinks about himself. But I'm going to sort that as soon as he's mine. We'll be the best soul mate couple yet. Frankie Iero and Gerard Way. Human and vampire. I don't know weather I'll turn him, maybe I should ask him, it is he's choice I guess. Maybe we'll get married, I'm not into all that stuff really but if he is then I guess we will. Frankie Way. I'll always have to call him Frankie Way cause Frank Way doesn't really go. How about Gerard Iero? Maybe we'll go with my last name because it's shorter and easier to say.

There was a knock on my door and Ray walked in, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hey Gerard, can we talk?"  
"Sure, come in" he sat down on my bed and looked at his feet. "What is it?"  
"Do you think we should be doing this? Kidnapping Frank I mean. He's just a kid Gerard. Hasn't even finished school yet. Times aren't like they were when you were turned, vampire laws have got bigger and you'll have to go through a whole thing with Frank with the vampire elders, he might not like that, he might get very creeped out. Even most vampires are scared of the vampire elders so how do you think Frank's going to hold up?"  
"Ray, I'm going to be with Frank. You haven't met your soul mate yet. You don't know how powerful the feel is for them. It's like there's a fire burning in my stomach when I'm not near him now, and when I am near him I feel complete. I feel more human then I ever have, even when I was human. I need him; I can't go another day without him. Besides I need to save him of his life, Ray" he smiles at me before hugging me. Which is weird, Ray's not into hugs.  
"Thanks for making me understand Gerard. That just makes me want to find mine even more. I'd love to feel how you do. Of course I'll help you tomorrow, I'll help with anything"  
"And you know I'll help you find your one. Whenever you want help you come straight for me. Don't ask Mikey, he makes your soul mate cry" he laughs and pulls away and heads out the door.  
"See you in the morning then Gerard"  
"yeah, see ya Ray."

Frank will be fine with the vampire elders; I'll prepare him for them. And if they try and hurt him I'll fight. Yeah, they really are scary vampires. You wouldn't want to get on their bad side, cause they won't kill you, they torturer you in the most horrible ways they can. I don't even want to think about it. Luckily, I've not seen a vampire elder since Ray took me and Mikey to them to be put on record. I think this was 6 months after me and Mikey had changed.

I hate thinking of how Mikey changed, because I was the one to do it. He was only Frank's age at the time. I remember it so clearly. It was just after ww2 had finished. I had been out meeting a girlfriend when I was jumped by this guy. He told me I was about to become more powerful then I could ever imagine. I screamed as his fangs appeared. I had been told about vampires and I never knew that they actually existed; I just thought everyone was crazy. He bit me, right in my neck, obviously. I mean technically it works with any main vain. After he had sucked my blood a bit, he then pulled away and slit one of his wrists and pressed it against my neck. The pain was unbearable, I hated it. The man didn't care, he just laughed as I trashed about and screamed my lungs out. After about 5 minutes the pain was over and I was just breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath which I would never do again. "There we go" he said smirking down at me. "Now that wasn't that bad, was it? Now, if you survive long enough I'll come and find you. Because now you own me a favour." and he walked off. He hasn't come back for that favour, but knowing my luck he will as soon as I get Frank. But back to the story.  
I spent all my time locked in my room for a week because I didn't want to face up to what I was. I didn't want to hurt Mikey, or mom, or dad. Though I didn't really care less about my father back then. You know how it is; back then the man of the house was strict as shit. But I forgive him now, because I've read history books of time back then and I understand that that's just how it was. I'm going off the point again. So yeah, after a week I needed to come to pee, obviously I had come out to piss before then but this time I walked into Mikey who just happened to be standing out side my room at the time of me walking out of it. He had ago at me for being miserable. He said I should be glad I'm still alive after 11 million people had just been killed. That really made me angry. He didn't know what was going on. But it's the fact he said 'I should be glad I'm still alive' when in fact, I had been dead for the past week. I couldn't feel air in my lungs anymore, though I still breathing, force of habit I guess which no one gets out of. I tried to hold back but I couldn't and I punched him. He fell to the floor and I could hear the blood in his veins running faster and I couldn't hold back. I pinned him down, bit into his neck and kept sucking. When I pulled away he was deathly pale, I didn't know what to do, I thought I was going to lose him. So I did what that man did to me. I slit my wrist and pressed it on his neck. I felt my blood moved into his neck as if it could control itself. And that's it, then he went through the same thing that I did. I just sat next to him holding his hand as he scream and I kept telling him it was going to be alright, knowing it really wouldn't.  
I did my normal way of coping with guilt for a week after, by ignoring him and not looking at him as I passed him in the hall ways. Till one night I told him we had to leave, we had to leave and look after our selves from now on, because if people found out about us, both us and our parents would be killed. So that night we left and have never returned to that town we came from. I can't remember which one it was, but trust me I know we haven't entered it since that night. And the rest is history I guess. Maybe I'll tell Frank about it. I could tell him every century I've been through. Something to talk about I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't have a bitch at me for how bad this chapter is. It's like to first re-pov I've had to do. Do you know how hard it is to re-write something in a different point of perspective and make it sound interesting; it's really hard. I hate it when people tell me a story and I've already heard it off someone else, it's just like so what I've already been told. Anyways after working on this for like ages, I decided I didn't care anymore, it's not important seeing Gerard's side of this bit, if anything it's kinda pointless you even reading this chapter, but I didn't see a way of not writing this chapter. Like I said I'm doing Gerard's pov so I have to do all of it xoxo

Thanks to susan salvatore :D without that great comment i would have just given up on this whole story and it would have dissolved in the rain like a berocca XD

Oh, I might end up re-writing this story at some point, because it's terrible xx but not all my fault x I am only in year 9 bottom set English xx it's amazing I've been able to even write this xx

Re-do: ^^that is what I'm doing right now XD But I'm in year 10 4th set English now :P

Enjoy xoxo

* * *

"Right, he's coming out" I say to Ray and Mikey next to me in the car, we've been waiting 20 minutes for him to come out.  
"Okay then, so see you in a minute" I nodded and got out the car. I'm going to get Frankie, my Frankie, he's going to be mine in a matter of minutes. I ran past him as he was locking his door, causing him to feel a breeze. Why did I run past him? I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do.  
"Should I get a hoodie?" he asks himself. He doesn't answer just shrugs and walks down the path. As he reaches the bottom I run up to him, making him feel the breeze again. Okay this is it, just go for it.  
"Hey Frankie"  
_fuck!_  
Is he scared? I dunno, but still swearing isn't a nice greeting. "Don't swear it's rude" he turns around quickly to face me. I take in his beautiful, yet scared feathers. He's got amazing hazel eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. And he looks so sexy in his outfit; do you think he dressed up for me? I mean he knew I was coming; and well damn, he looks sexy.  
"Wha..what do you wa..want?" oh, he seems so scared and helpless. How cute. He's everything I want, the only thing I want. So to answer your question Frankie, what I want is...  
"You" I was quite surprised when he turned and ran for it. This is going to be harder then I thought.

I go back to car, knowing that Frank can't get far, and if he does I can get to him in a second. "He ran away. So we'll go follow him and you two get ready to catch him if he runs away again" Mikey and Ray nod, and get out the car following me as I follow Frank.  
"Are we still sure this is a good idea Gerard?" Mikey asks me, but of course it is, why wouldn't it be? "Cause he's obviously really scared. I want you to be happy, but not by hurting Frank"  
"Maybe we should come with you" Ray mumbles.  
"Listen, I know what I'm doing, trust me, this will go fine"  
"It better do, I don't want this kid getting hurt cause of us"  
"Mikey! Seriously! I'm not going to hurt Frank!" I wouldn't

Frank stops after like five minutes or whatever, I dunno, I was too busy thinking what I would do if I did hurt Frank. Because sometimes, vampires can't fully control what they do, and I don't know weather Frank would forgive me or not. He stops in an alleyway and pulls out his phone. I can't have him texting something stupid, so I go over and take it off him. I quickly look through his phone. He's been texting someone called Dan a lot lately. Talking about me and Frank. What the fuck! Is this Dan trying to take Frank away from me? Or maybe Frank likes him! No! I can't lose him already, he has to love me not someone else! Or in this case Dan. I can't help but get really angry, like I've said before vampires get angry quicker. "WHO THE FUCK IS DAN!"  
_What?_  
"YOU HEARD ME!" how could he not? I shouted pretty loud. I don't want to yell at Frankie but I need to know weather he likes this Dan or not "ANSWER ME!"  
_I can't answer when I'm having trouble breathing._  
Shit, is he hyperventilating or something "Oh sorry, calm yourself down. I'm not going to hurt you" my angry had gone and turned to guilt instead.  
"He's just a mate, somewhat?" SOMEWHAT! What does that mean! I can't believe this is happening! I feel my anger coming back, and I'm guessing he can see that from my eye colour as he covers his ears and shuts his eyes  
"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING HIM ABOUT US!" I wait a couple seconds, and then he opens one eye just to shut it again.  
"There's no us you jackass, now piss off!"

Basically told me he doesn't want to be with me. Have you ever had the person you love say that to you? It really hurts. I slide down the wall next to him and feel tears sting my eyes. After a while I hear Frank giggle. I guess that's because he was happy 'cause he thought I'd gone; because when he sees me again he stops.  
_Oh my shit, have I made him cry_  
"Yes, you have" Oh my god, if the others could see me now; well my reputation would fall greatly. Vampires don't cry, we're supposed to be strong and emotionless. Besides I had told all the other vampires I didn't want a mate, and now here I am crying over it, but that was before I knew about how good it feels.  
"Are you alright?" That makes me feels slightly better, (the whole concern thing, I don't have a fetish with those words) even more when he argues with himself again, which was quite funny.  
"Why do you have arguments with yourself?" I couldn't get my voice un-sad though.  
_He was almost sweet and well, like I said, cute. You've just said you stalker is cute; you are a faggot after all. Shut up, he can hear you ya know. Yep but I'm not the one who said he was cute when he can hear you. Shhh, I'm replying_ "I'm messed up. Being hated leaves you alone too much and you end up talking to yourself for company"_well done Frank, I'm sure he think your well normal now. Yeah and your helping so much by talking to me._  
"I think it's cute actually mean side" what? He said I was cute first. But maybe going along with the whole you have two sided conversations in your head was weird.  
"What?" I guess he thought so is well  
"You have two personality's in your head, one is mean to you and the other is just you" look at me all psychological and that.  
"I don't always have them in my head, sometimes I'll just be thinking, ya know like a normal person and other times it'll be them arguing" _this is weird, I should go. If I go now I might actually be early for school._ "Sorry, for making you sad. It's just ya know yeah..." _you're creepy, scary and have said there's something between us, when this is the first conversation I've had with ya!_

I feel like I've just been repeatedly stabbed. I think he really doesn't like me at all. Why would he say something so mean when we were having such a pleasant conversation? And creepy! I'm not creepy, what have I done that's remotely creepy? Well, I guess all the notes were creepy, but it was Mikey who told me to be creepy. Scary, I can deal with that, vampires aren't consider the friendliest of people but don't judge a book by its cover. And besides there is something between us, otherwise why would I be able to hear your thoughts. Hurtful is what he is, hurtful. I voice my opinion and he just stares at me.  
"I'm going to school now" he says it like I'm retarded, added by walking away slowly.  
"You're not leaving me Frankie" I mimetic he steps, in an attempt to calm him down maybe. Like in that one Harry Potter film, the one with the chicken-bird-horse. It doesn't work however; he screams at me and makes another run for it. But this time I'm prepared, so call for Ray and Mikey and within seconds they're on him.

"I told ya, we should have came in the first place you retard" smug git.  
"I could have handled it, I was just fed up of playing games with him"  
"What do you want us to do with him?" I don't think Mikey likes this at all, but what can ya do?  
_His voice is so sweet and gentle._  
Why does he say such nice things about Mikey? Even worst he's staring! He likes Dan, he likes my brother, next he'll be into Ray, then even Bob! "Why are you being nice TO MY BROTHER!" Frank snaps out of his daydream, about my fucking brother! Mikey gives me what looks like an apologetic look and Ray looks like he thinks it's the funniest thing ever.  
"Are you jealous that I think your brother is nicer then you are?" he grins at me and I feel hurt and pissed at the same time. Not the best combo. "Hey, I'm Frank, and you're fit"  
I couldn't help myself as I grabbed his face. I would have bit him, but stopped myself, luckily; Mikey would have killed me.  
_I can feel his red eyed stare burning my skin, not literally, just like I could feel him have a hard focus on me. I had to explain that, cause even I thought I was talking about him actually burning my skin off, that would be weird._  
What the shit? "What's he thinking about? You looked weirded out"  
"Something about me burning his skin off?" I tell Ray, knowing he'll give me shit now about how weird Frank is later.

Frank's gaze moves back onto my brother. "It's not as weird as it sounds, I like your glasses did your get they from top shop" I am seriously trying my very best not to bite him. But I let my grip go onto his t-shirt and as I lift him off the ground, he lets out a dark laugh and carries on. "Sorry, I know it's terrible that they don't actually do glasses in top shop, but there's no need to get angry about it, creepy guy" I feel my heart drop as he calls me that. This wasn't how it was meant to go. And I honestly don't know what I've done wrong. I hit him against the wall telling myself over and over again not to hit or bite him "Seriously, pushing me about isn't going to make me stop, only make it worst"  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!" I'm sure I feel Mikey give me one of those looks, ya'know the 'Gerard stop it' look.  
"I don't think you will, you said you loved me and needed me" my eyes start to sting as he uses my love for him against me.  
But I keep up my angry appearance cause there's not much more I can do. "Wanna bet" I smirk back showing my teeth  
"Go on then! Fucking kill me!" laughing some more. Maybe Frank's a bit more mentally unstable then I first thought.  
"Your boyfriend's normal isn't he? It's like he finds being attacked enjoyable, I would understand if it was a sexual enjoyment but it's not is it, he's just finding it funny" I let go of him. Maybe his got some psychological beat up thing going on in his head, I dunno, slightly worrying though.  
"Aren't you not going to punch me?" he particularly pleads. I can't deal with him asking me to punch him, so I just walk off after telling Ray and Mikey to get him in the car.

Only after a few moments Frank was making another run for it. You see how incapable my friends are. "Stop running, and you two keep hold" I push Frank back at them feeling like their mother a bit.  
_For someone who was dead romantic in messages, he wasn't a very nice in person._  
That made me half smile; dead romantic he just called me. I am a nice person though; he just hasn't seen my nice side yet, because this has been a very stressful day.


	14. Chapter 14

While I was re-doing this I noticed there wasn't a author's note here, so I've decided to make one, even though for me the story has already ended and is posted on here. Let me just give you a hint at something *whispers* The last chapter is my favourite. When you get to it, you'll have to review, because it's just nice and if I get reviews I'll post my sequel :P

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

I would have sat next to Frank on the way to our house, but I just can't deal with it at the moment, so I sit in the passenger seat looking through Frank's phone, just going over the texts he's sent and received from Dan. I'm only checking to see if there's anything behind it. Frank sat at the back, between Mikey and Ray, just thinking over the whole situation. I spoke up after Frank thought about where we were going; I mean he should know in some sense. "We're going back to our place" maybe one day Frank will live there is well, and then we might slip up and have to move again and he'll come with us, away from this life to another.  
"Can I have my phone back?"_still being pissy I guess.  
_I'm not being pissy am I? Maybe I am, yeah. "Why?"  
"Because it's mine and I want it" _I was gunna play a game on it.  
_"Tuff luck, I'm on it" I have a better reason for, spying. Him and this Dan have been calling me a rapist.  
"What! You can't just go on someone's phone, it might be important" with his five whole contacts, I'm sure it's really important. Besides I wouldn't have to if he wasn't so fucking mean about me! Vampires have some feelings too.  
"You shouldn't be bitching about me then!" This looks like the start to a fight. As Ray has so nicely pointed out.  
"You shouldn't leave creepy ass messages around my house!" Hurt, again. No wonder no one likes him. From that thought you'd think I'd not like him either, but I don't know; every couple goes through they're bad times, we're just getting ours out the way early it'll be smooth goings after this is done. But this is the second time he's made me cry today, I haven't cried since I got turned and now here I am second time in one day.  
"You said they were dead romantic a minute ago" I whisper so that I'm not really heard, technically if I don't want to be heard I should just not say it out loud, but I've said it now, so whatever.  
"Fuck off, I'll find something else to do instead" I guess he heard then. Bob gives me a sympathetic glance from where he's sitting next to me. I'm sure he knows what I'm going through. Bob likes Mikey, and well, I guessing he doesn't feel the same, just like Frank doesn't with me.

LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Shit!" oh god that made me jump, and drop Frank's phone is well. "Can anyone see Frank's phone?" I know it's pretty stupid asking them, but still. I better find it before it's lost for ever and then Frank will have another reason on the hate Gerard list, number 34, he lost my phone.

Where is it? Ewww, gum, I bet that's Mikey's. I love the kid and everything but seriously, sometimes I want to rip his throat out. I shouldn't really say that should I, I mean I have already bitten into his neck.

"Found it!" Luckily hasn't touch Mikey's gum, hopefully.  
"I was listening to that Gerard!" Mikey screamed at me after I turned the music off. First chewing gum under the seats and now screaming, I'm telling you Mikey will end up completely destroying this car. But with Mikey being an innocent little 16 year old 80 year old vampire, he doesn't normally shout, or swear. He was always a good kid when we were human, but over the years he's become more out going I guess, like that time with the fork and toaster.

Anyways out of the remise. Oh, singing. "Your tears don't fall they crash around me! Her conscience calls the guilty to come home!" Repeat. Not a great song I don't like it, I don't think Ray does either so it's okay.  
"You done now, because I could have just put the song back on, ya know?" Ray gave me a pleading look and mouths 'please don't'. I might put it on later to annoy him.  
"Who have I got a text from anyway?" Urmm…oh.  
"Ya mom she says 'get your fucking ass to school, I've just got a call saying your not there!', naughty boy Frankie, skipping school" well I thought it was funny, but only Bob smirked.  
"Ha ha ha, funny. Give us my phone" well if he was nicer to me then yes, I would, but if he's going to be like that he can fuck himself.  
"Nope" actually I think I'd prefer to fuck him, I think it'd be a bit weird someone trying to fuck themselves.  
"Fine, but don't think I'm going to have nice thoughts in my head while you've got it" please don't Frank.

I feel my blood start bubbling as he spits his hatred at me. I try to push it down as best as I can, ya know vampire, angry easy. When he starts to say my brother's cute I just don't care anymore and let it take over me.

"FINE TAKE YOUR FUCKING PHONE BACK!" I throw his phone at him, not as hard I could do, I didn't want to hurt him, although he hates me, I still love him. Yeah, this boy who thinks my brother is cute is the person who had to be my soul mate. I can see it now, we end up not getting together in this life time and then in the afterlife when we have no choice but to have only each others company he'll be talking about Mikey.  
"Cool thanks" is he smiling at me, after what he's just said_? I guess I do kinda like him, not in that way, in a friend way. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, just really needed my phone back I guess.  
_Oh, just being kind. Does that mean he didn't mean what he said? I don't know. And he likes me in a friend way, that's it, I'll be the friend while him and Mikey fuck, get married, move away, invite me over for Christmas and they'll be acting all couple-y while I get made it sit with a pink paper hat. Well I won't let that happen!

So I do the only logical thing, throw him out the car. If he never gets to the house he won't get to know Mikey.

After we carry on driving, (cause obviously I stopped the car before throwing him out, I'm not crazy) Mikey decided to speak up. "Did you fucking throw him out of the fucking car!" To this, I slowing turn around in my sit to face him and calmly say yes. But instead of returning my calmness he goes completely ape shit and starts yelling at me to go get him back.

I do anyway, not because Mikey told me to, but because I did feel a bit guilty and Frank was saying stuff to me, or thinking stuff to me. As I started running towards him he was on his phone again, and I just snatch it off him. Texting Dan, again. And then I couldn't help but ask "why do you hate me?"  
_Huh?  
_"I said….why do you hate me?"  
"I don't hate you, I just don't know you. You don't know how scary this has been, I've been kidnapped by someone who says they love me yet hasn't met me, that's kinda creepy" all I could do was sit down and agree. I can't see him coming with me if I ask him, so maybe without him knowing would be better.  
"I'm sorry Frankie, but this is needed" he did look very confused, and probably had right to be is well. He uttered a what? And I repeated what I had said then punched him in the face. He had to be knocked of for me to take him back, and this seem like the only not-as-hurtable way, I mean reasonably I could have used chloroform but I didn't have any on me, so a punch to the face seem to cover it.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait in update, it's just i've been working on other frerards which are interesting me more than this story. I have no idea how to end this story yet and i have one more chapter to put on before i can go back to Frank's POV in the park where it ended. So if you have any ideas please say so cause it'd be so helpful and this story will end sooner and then i can do a sequel which i would perfer to do. Thanks to the people who are still reading XD

Re-do: don't give me your ideas now because the story is finished :P

Enjoy xoxoFS

* * *

After getting in the car and explaining to Mikey why Frank was unconscious, we went home and I put him on my bed. Then I went down stairs to find Mikey not looking pleased with me. I sat down at the kitchen table next to Ray, with Mikey and Bob on the other side.  
"Why the fuck did you hit him, Gerard? Or more importantly, why did you throw him out the car in the first place!" he just doesn't understand, and he wouldn't understand even if I told him anyway. "Answer me Gerard!"  
"Cause Mikey! He thinks your cute! And I don't want you getting together! I'd prefer to not have him then have him love you while I have to sit and watch, still being able to read his mind on how much he loves you!" Sometime while shouting I had stood up and was now right in Mikey's face. I slowly sit down again feeling really stupid.  
"Listen, Gerard. I don't like Frank like that. So, I'm not going to do that to you. But maybe you should stop trying to force him to like you" yeah, but if I don't he won't ever like me! I can't be bothered to listen to Mikey anymore, so I go and wait for Frank to wake up in my room instead.

When I see him start to stir I go on all four above him, so I'll be the first thing he'll see when he wakes. _O__h __my __days, __my __face __hurts. H__um, __does __it __really. W__ell __yeah, __i __got __punched __in __it __didn't I__. __I'm __your __mind, __how __do __you __not __know __when __I'm __being __sarcastic? _I laugh at his weird mind, it's so funny and cute. _D__id you just hear that laugh. Yep, who's do you think it is? I'm guessing maybe Gerard._

"Yep" I answer his thoughts and his eyes shoot open. I just smile down at him while he registers everything.  
"This is uncomfortable, do you wanna get off me?" Silly Frankie.  
"Nope, your mine now. And I'm never letting you go" I say while stroking his cheek.  
_This is rapey._The only way to get this stuff in his head, is to just say it bluntly, to try and get the message in his head then he'll except it.  
"It's not rapey, because you love me" he obvious didn't agree with this as he just looked annoyed.  
"Gerard seriously, stop it, why are you doing creepy things to make me like ya?" For fuck sake.  
"Why don't you just accept this is meant to be, Frankie?"  
"Yeah, but, I don't know you. Your just a creepy kiddnapper at the moment. No offence like" I have taken offence from that.  
_Don__'__t __be __angry __at __that, __it __wasn__'__t __offensive.  
_Fine whatever, but it was. I admit defeat and get off him to sit opposite. "Yeah it is my bed, this is my room. Like it?" I ask after hearing him question being on a bed. He looks about a bit, then sees my desk, with all my pictures on it and he thinks about going to have a look. "Sure go ahead" I love being able to read his mind, it's so funny. And I think I've already said that. Oh well.  
"These are well good Gerard, but really?" I look at him holding up a picture that I drew of him and felt my face burn up.  
"Do you not like it?" I laughed, I thought it was good, but whatever, obviously my like 80 years of drawing isn't good enough. I watched as he walked over to the mirror and held it up to his face.  
"Does look just like me actually" _I __mean __not __drawn __to __scale __but __close __enough.  
_Well obviously it's not drawn to scale, the fucking paper wasn't big enough to draw to scale. There's just no pleasing some people. He sits back down in front of me, and I ask him to ask me questions so to like get to know each other. We carry on the conversation till it gets to Dan. Fucking D-fucking-an.

"You gunna tell me who Dan is then?"  
"Just a mate, I told ya this. I mean you can even read into my mind" I'm still not fully convinced though.  
"So you don't like him then?"  
"Fuck off, I did tell ya I wasn't gay" he obvious doesn't know his mind as well as do then.  
"I'm sure you are"  
_No.I__'_  
"Yeah huh"  
_Nope  
_"Seriously Frank you don't need to d-" I was cut off by him yelling at me.  
"I told ya I'm not fucking gay!" then my angry starts rising again, I try pushing it down, because I know I'm going to do something stupid if I don't, but I didn't stop it last time in the car, and that was less angry then this time. I see him pull his legs up to his chest, then before I knew what was happing I had pinned Frank down. Well, ya know, I guess I will have to prove to him he's gay. So I started kissing down his jaw line then onto his neck. He let out a moan, then the last thing I remember is saying "you liked that" while smirking down at him. He said in his mind '_doesn't mean I wanted to' _and I just felt so frustrated; then everything else I don't know.

I guess my inner vampire took over, which hasn't happened since biting Mikey, but even then I knew what was going on I just couldn't control myself then.

When I came to again I was staring at the ceiling panting and heard Frank quietly crying. I knew what I had done instantly, and I felt completely disgusted with myself. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw his hands tied to the bed. Shit. I leaned up; questioning weather it'd be a good idea to just untie him. I guess he'd be better untied. I started to lean over and he whimpered, but I carried on and untied him, then leaned back. He didn't move his arms back down so I put them down for him, he flinched at my touch and I felt massively guilty "I'm so sorry Frankie" I whispered and watched him crying at my voice. I've completely blown this.  
"No your not" he brought his hands up to his face, which only slightly muffled his loud sobs.  
"Seriously Frankie I didn't mean to. It's just being a vampire, my emotions are bigger and well you basically saying you hated me was hurtful and then when I started I couldn't stop" I just physical couldn't, I didn't even know what was happening.  
_Is he trying to say this is partly my fault?  
_What, no of course I'm not. God, I have no idea how to make this right. "Please Frankie" I tried "don't be scared, I'm-" this is so fucking breaking me "I'm so-"  
"Just piss-" I was interrupting by Frank, and then he interrupted himself by covering his mouth "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me again" and that's as much as I could take, I'm going to be alone forever, and the person I love more than anything, I've turned into a quivering heap. I got up, and got dressed, not bearing to look at him anymore, I know I'm taking the coward's way out, but…I just can't.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I said I'd change it back to frank's POV but I started writing, and kinda didn't stop, then I was happy with it and carried on, so this is what came out. This is also the last chapter, but if you think it would be good for me to do the sequel, like I thought about doing, then just comment, and if I get enough, for example 'yes, please do a sequel XD', then I will. Enjoy…

* * *

It had been an hour after Mikey and Bob had left with Frank that I broke down, some vampire I-fucking-am. That's when Ray came up to comfort me, he said that maybe, Frank and I should be apart, maybe we could move away again, so I wouldn't have the chance of hearing or seeing him. Although I hated this idea, I couldn't help but agree, it's what's best.

Ray said, "tell him your sorry, he may not understand but, at least you've said it" then "tell him your leaving, that your never going to see him again, your sorry, yet again, for this trouble", and then I'll go, leave him behind, try to pretend I never meet him, and continue to be nothing more than a blood-sucking monster. I can say that with confidence now, because I know it's all I am. I've hurt so much of the first person I love; even my brother, who has been with me through everything has turned his back on me, I can't decide which one is worst.

But for now, I'm sat here, in front of him, about to say what I know will crush me, but have relief, if only a little, for him. I tell him a lie at first, that I want to talk "about us" and that I just want to "explain myself and if you still want to turn me down then you can but please, just hear me out", which isn't a complete lie, but far from the truth. I'm going to tell the boy I love, how "I am so sorry frank, I didn't mean to hurt you, all I wanted was you to like me, and it went too far, but I know that's no excuse", he doesn't look at all convinced, he just looks away and nods.

And so I carry on "we're leaving, again, so you'll never have to see me again, I'll make sure we never meet up again, to stop some pain for you. I'm sorry, for the trouble I've caused you, raping you…it wasn't ever planned, I never wanted to hurt you, but…but things got out of my control." I wait to see if he says anything, and after a minute I sat up to leave, but as I turn my back, I hear his small voice.

A "wait" no louder than I whisper, and so I do, I turn to face him once again, to see his face now full of sadness. "Can I asked you something?" this I had not planned for, but I can't deny him that right, so with a nod I sit back down. "Your just going to r-rape me and move on?" I do not understand, but i make an effort of answering anyway.

"I don't want to, I really don't, I want to show you how sorry I am, to make up for what I did, to try and make you love me the way I love you. But I have to do what's right, and understand that I'm not what's right for you, that there's no way to fix this. The best thing to do is leave and let you live your life." He says nothing, yet again, but this time I don't leave, I sit and wait.

And then he replies, "give me two years" he says "in two years I want you to come back, and if you love me you'll do it." It's perfect, and what I want to hear, but I'm not here for me, I'm here for him, to do what's right. So, I tell him it straight.

"I'm a vampire Frank, and I can't help myself, so I can't promise that won't happen again. What you have to understand is, I wasn't me when I was…was doing that to you. I'm not just saying it as an excuse, I'm saying it to make you understand I'm not safe. When my inner vampire takes over, I black out, and don't know what's happening until I wake up, so I can't stop it." I look in his eyes and see understanding, it's all I want at the moment "I don't want to hurt you again"

He nods, then shakes is head; when furrowing his eyebrows, it makes me smile. "Two years, and I want you to come back, okay?" he's obviously ignored me, but if it's what he really wants then fine.

But I have to ask "why?" for all that I've done to him, it just doesn't make sense.

"Because, apparently, I need you, and for some reason you need me. But you have to give me time, so's the reason for the two years." It's stupid, and I bet in two years to come, he won't want me, but I nod, I go along with it because it's all I can do.

I repeated "two years?" and he says,

"Yes, you'll come back and I'll be waiting" I don't like the sound of that, not at all, but okay. "Come to this park, two years time on this day, and I'll be waiting"

After that I leave, with no more interruptions, I go back to my 'home', with the friends I'm about to leave is well. Why should they have to leave for my mistakes? When I walk in the house they are all sat within the living room. I go in, but they don't notice me, so I decide to walk back out. Up to my room, I grab pen and paper, then write my farewell note. I tell them how I'll be back in two years, but I don't tell them why. Signed with a 'g xoxo', I place it on my pillow. I don't bother to pack anything, it's not needed, I just leave. Quietly out the front door, and through the woods. I have no idea where to go, I just know it needs to be out of here, for just the time being. I don't know what I'll do for the next two years, but for now I'll think about what I'll do when I return, and what will be waiting for me. Weather Frank will even turn up.

"I'll leave you for tonight i can see it's a lot for you to take in  
but tomorrow I'm coming for you and you can't stop me  
we need each other, you may not realise it yet, but you do and you love me  
your mine always, don't you forget that"


End file.
